Agents in Love
by lavawings
Summary: AU 1-shot. Jellal is an agent from the CIA is working w/ Erza & her team who are Gray, Natsu, & Lucy who work for NCIS. Jellal has know Erza since they were kids & he wants tell her something. But what happens when Erza gets shot when they're about to make an arrest? Who shot Erza? What does Jellal want to tell Erza? Find out in Agents in Love. Mainly Jeza. Hints of Nalu & Gravia.


Agents in Love

"Drop the gun Eric," I yelled at the man who was holding a gun and his Codename was Cobra but his real name was Eric Cubellios, a rogue CIA agent who had killed three navy officers. I, Jellal Fernandes, was sent from the CIA to work with Erza Scarlet who is a childhood friend and her team from NCIS.

"Eric, please, we put our guns down and now can you put down yours," Erza said but Cobra kept his aim at me.

"No, he killed her," Cobra yelled as he kept his aim at me.

"No, I didn't, my twin tried to kill Kinana but he failed. Kinana has some memory loss and she is fine. I arrested Siegrain myself and he is locked up," I responded and Cobra looked shocked, but snapped out of it, "I swear!"

"NO! YOU'RE LIEING," Cobra yelled and put his finger on the trigger.

"Eric, think this through, you're trying to kill a federal officer, think of the jail time," Erza said but Cobra shook his head.

"No, Jellal is the murder," Cobra shouted, then he pulled the trigger. Thing seemed to move in slow motion, a the door to the warehouse open and Natsu, Lucy, and Gray ran inside while Erza jumped in front of me.

"Erza, NO," I yelled, but it was too late, the bullet had hit Erza instead of me and her body hit the ground.

"Gray, get ambulance fast, Lucy go check on Erza," Natsu ordered as he walked over to a paralyzed Cobra while he pulled out his handcuffs, "Eric Cubellios, you are under arrest for the killing of three Navy officers and attacking a Federal Agent. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state." Natsu took Eric out to his car while I ran over to Erza.

"Erza, speak to me," I whispered and Erza looked at me.

"Its only a bullet, its about six inches away from my spin, I'll be fine," Erza replied weakly and Lucy glared at her.

"Erza, this isn't a time to be joking," Lucy spoke and Erza laughed.

"Relax, Lucy, I know you are worried about me, but I'm sure you would do the same if someone tried to kill Natsu," Erza replied with a small smile and Lucy blushed, "Yea, it's no secret, even Mirajane can see it when she comes to visit her sister at headquarters. Mirajane and I have been Nalu shippers ever since you walked in those doors."

"Erza, stop talking, you'll lose blood, even faster," Lucy responded and Erza nodded but smiled wider.

"Erza, there is something I got to tell you when this is over," I said and Erza looked at me.

"How do you know I'm gonna make," Erza asked and I laughed.

"Erza Scarlet, you've been through hell and back, a little bullet six inches from spin wouldn't kill you," I replied and Erza chuckled.

"Yea, you're probably right," Erza replied and I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Just then I heard the ambulance pull up and come to a stop.

"Gray, what happen," I heard a familiar voice of Ultear ask and Gray started explaining the situation to her as Meredy and Elfman got the stretcher over to Erza.

"I'll see you later Jellal," Erza spoke as she was put on the stretcher and she smiled at me.

"Yea, see you later, Erza," I replied as they pulled her away and I let go of her hand.

As they loaded the ambulance, Gray came over and put a hand on my shoulder and he said, "Erza is a strong girl, she'll pull through."

"I know," I replied while I watched the ambulance pull away.

*TIME SKIP 10 hours later*

I along side Lucy, Natsu, and Gray sat in the waiting area, it was early in the morning, but we all refused to sleep until we saw Erza was safe and well. Makarov had arrived an hour ago and he was the only one given permission to see Erza, who had just woken up. "Agg! I want to see Erza," Natsu said with a growl.

"I'm sure we'll be allowed in any second," Gray said, and then the door swung open. There stood, Lisanna, Cana, Macao, and Juvia.

"Juvia came the moment she read Gray's text," Juvia spoke as she sat down next to Gray, her fiancee.

"What happen to Erza and did we get Cobra/Eric," Lisanna asked, Lisanna was forensic scientist.

"Erza got shot protecting Jellal and I arrested Eric," Natsu replied and Lisanna nodded.

"This reminds me of a time," Macao spoke but Cana growled.

"We don't need one of your stories, Macao," Cana said and Macao stopped talking. Macao was the chief medical examiner at NCIS and Cana was his medical assistant.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," Mirajane said as she step into the room.

"Nothing at all, Nurse Mira," Lucy said with a smile before Macao could interject something.

"Hey, is it okay if we see Erza now," Lisanna asked and Mirajane smiled widely.

"Doctor Wendy and Director Makarov have given permission to allow visitors," Mirajane replied as everyone made their way to Erza's room.

"Erza, how are you feeling," Lucy asked as we entered the room.

"How long you gonna be in this stuffy hospital room," Gray asked.

"Are you going to keep the bullet," Natsu asked with a lot excitement.

"Wow guys, one question at a time," Erza said as she sat up in bed.

*TIME SKIP 4 hours later*

"See you later Erza," Lucy said as she and Natsu left the room.

"I'll see in two weeks Erza," Makarov told her and he left, leaving me and Erza in the room alone.

"You said that you have something to tell me," Erza said and we made eye contact which made me blush and I looked away.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel," I spoke slowly and I glanced over at Erza.

"How you feel about what," Erza asked and I felt her stare burning into me.

"How I feel about you," I responded and in the corner of my eye, I saw Erza lower her head.

"Oh, I think I know," Erza said and I looked at her in shock.

"You do," I spoke while my nerves were abuzz.

"Yea, you see me as just a friend and you want me to move on, right," Erza mumbled and my eye went wide.

"No, Erza, for the first time in a while, you're wrong," I replied Erza stared at me with surprise.

"T-then, tell me, h-how do you feel about me," Erza asked in a stuttered.

I turned to the redhead and I grabbed her hand and looked her directly in her eyes as I said, "Erza Scarlet, I'm in love with you."

"Oh Jellal," Erza said and she began to cry, "I love you too." Then I place my lips on hers and I felt my world explode as I finally kissed the girl of my dreams.

I broke the kiss and I looked at Erza as I asked, "Erza Scarlet, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Jellal Fernandes, I love to be your girlfriend," Erza replied and I kissed her again.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I wanted to the do a Jeza one-shot and this is what I came up. I like everything about this story but the ending seems so cheesy but maybe thats just me. I would love to hear what you think, so leave a review and check out my other stories!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
